


You Do Not Understand

by NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo/pseuds/NobodyWillLoveYouLikeIDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a female human falls in love with the angel. The demon does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Not Understand

"She loves you, you know." Crowley stared at his long time companion (partner? enemy?).

"Well if she does, I love her too." Aziraphale responded surely. A slight pause.

"She loves you in a way you cannot reciprocate and understand." Crowley stands up to refill his coffee mug despite being fully capable to do so with his abilities.

_Aziraphale frowns at this as he does when confused with an idea he cannot understand. Crowley continues to fill his coffee mug._

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing I made while on a plane to LAX. Could become something more, who knows.


End file.
